The Unexpected
by villanikkah
Summary: What happens when a mysterious vampire from James' coven, comes back to get revenge? Well, you get this story. So please Read and Review. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Twilight and any of it's characters, but I do own Dolyn and any other characters found in this story, that isn't from the original Twilight.  
_

* * *

Chapter One

I shut the door silently as Edward slipped in the front of me and took my hand.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He whispered into my neck as we stood at the entrance of the one place I didn't want to be, the bowling alley.

I looked up at his beautiful mesmerizing topaz eyes. I nearly melted where we stood.

"I hope you're right." I finally managed to say.

He softly laughed to himself and smiled the crooked smile that still put my heart a blaze.

He bought our tickets and we headed towards the counter that looked to be the place they handed out the shoes. He seemed to tense up and I noticed a slight bit of anger in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I said putting my hand on his cheek.

He looked down at me and grabbed my waist.

"It seems the guy at the shoe counter thinks you're the hottest girl he's ever seen."

My face flushed the brightest pink and I looked down.

"It's too bad I'm taken." I said kissing his hand.

He smiled and we continued to walk towards the counter. Edward handed him the tickets and I couldn't help but notice he was staring at me. I smiled at him and turned around.

Edward got our shoes and put his arm protectively around my waist. He led me to a long hallway, surprisingly, away from the bowling area.

"Where are we going?" I asked, confused.

"I'm taking you bowling." He said a slight smirk on his god-like face.

"But the bowling area is that wa—" I stopped and looked into the room he had led me to. I didn't know what to think. The room was private, and it looked almost brand new. The walls were a soft mahogany color and the floor was lined with the same slippery floor you found in a bowling alley.

I was speechless. "It's very," I didn't know what to say._ Nice? Comfy?_ Nothing seemed to fit.

"Carlisle owns it." He said walking over to the back, where I noticed had a bar and a big screen television.

"It looks very… lucrative." I finally said, taking a seat on the couch near the door. He laughed and handed me a bottle of Evian.

"It's not that expensive. Nothing we couldn't afford." He sat beside me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Inhaling his scent was nothing compared to the electricity that I was used to feeling when he's near me.

Bowling turned out to be a very fun game. I slipped half the time, but Edward didn't seem to mind. He caught me and we both laughed it off in the end. He won of course, but we had fun and left after an hour.

"So, what would you like to do now, Ms. Swan?" He said as we walked to his Volvo.

I looked at the ground and thought. "Hmm, I don't know. What would you like to do?"

He smiled and got the keys out of his pocket as we walked near his car. I fumbled into the passengers' seat and wrapped my arms around myself. It was getting cold in Forks, which wasn't very odd because the cold weather was always perennial.

As Edward started the car, I couldn't help but notice the crooked smile I loved planted on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me and drove off. After a few seconds he spoke, "You're beautiful."

I blushed and looked out the window.

He pulled into his normal parking spot in the huge meadow in front of his house and turned the car off, as I was about to open my door I felt his cold fingers on my arm. It made me jump and he immediately removed them from my arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella." He said looking deeply into my eyes.

"It's alright. It's just that I wasn't ready for you that time." I said, wondering if what I said made any sense at all. I shook my head in embarrassment and sat back into the seat.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked me after a long silence.

"Nothing." I whispered.

That seemed to please him. He got out of the car and before I could blink he was opening my door and lending a hand as I stepped out.

"Thank you." I smiled sheepishly.

We walked to his house quietly. It's been almost five months since the incident with James and Edward never really liked to talk about it. Neither did I for that matter. But at times I had questions that I knew Edward wasn't willing to answer. So I let them fall behind me.

We reached his door and he held it open for me.

His house continued to send shivers down my spine. Its beauty always overcame me. I never knew what to do with myself while I was there, waiting for Edward to come home from his hunting trips with one of his family members. I would always be too dazed at the magnificent structure of the house to even know what to really do with myself while I waited. To this day, I have no clue what they keep in the room opposite the room with Edwards' piano.

"Hello Bella." I heard Esme say as we walked in.

"Hello." I said as we walked up the stairs to Edwards' room.

Just then Alice came running up to Edward, her eyes filled with fear, worry, confusion.

"What is it Alice?" He asked, concerned.

Alice spilled her thoughts to Edward while I waited on the side of him, mad at the fact that I couldn't hear one word she was saying.

"When?" He finally asked after a few seconds.

"When what?" I asked. I could feel a little worry in my voice as I said it and Edward immediately put his hand on the small of my back.

She shared her thoughts again and I saw Edwards' face turn from concern to pure anger.

"What is it?" I asked again, more sternly.

He grabbed my hand and ran me up the rest of the stairs to his room. As we reached his door I stopped him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on? Or are you going to leave me hanging like this forever?" I asked loudly.

He sighed and brushed his thumb along my jaw. I could feel my knees buckle, but knew this wasn't the time to faint on him.

"Just stay in here until I come up to get you. Whatever you do, don't open this door." He said deeply into my eyes. He knew I was worried, but I knew he wasn't going to spill anything.

"Fine." I said turning around and stomping into his room. As I was about to plop myself onto his leather couch I felt his arm around my waist and I turned. He gracefully took my lips into his.

"I love you Bella." He said after we parted.

"I know." I said, shakily.

He left and I took a seat on his leather couch.

I fell asleep after a while, growing tired of waiting for him to come back. But I knew if he was some where close I could sleep easily. What seemed like a short while later, I woke to small bumps and thuds coming from downstairs. I so desperately wanted to look to see who it was but knew that Edward would be mad that I had disobeyed him, so I stayed put on the couch. After a few more bumps and thuds I heard something crash. Then I heard Rosalie screaming something and then Emmett yelling something back. At first I thought they were having an argument, it all changed when I heard more screaming, but this time coming from Alice too. It was getting louder and closer to Edwards' room. All too soon I heard a crash and the door came flying off the hinges, landing right at my feet.

* * *

_So what do you all think? I know it's written very amateur-ish, and i'm apologizing in advice right now. Please review for me. Tell me what you thought, i'm anxious to see what people think of this story. I'm still unsure if I should put the second chapter up because i'm very selfconsciousabout my writing. Maybe if I get enough reviews i'll put it up_ ; )  
_  
Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

I didn't know what to do first. A loud scream seeped through my lips and I shot up and ran to the corner of the room, ramming into the expensive stereo system that Edward warned me not to touch.

"Let me have her!" A voice screamed from outside the open doorway.

"No!" Alice yelled.

My emotions were stirring inside me and I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could do was cry. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the screams from outside the door grew louder.

"Let me have her!" Another voice screamed again.

I saw, through the blurred vision my tears were making that Alice was coming towards me, fast.

"Quickly, come with me, and please Bella what ever you do, don't look anywhere but at me." She pleaded.

I nodded and followed her out of the room. My mind was telling me to look and see who the mad men were who were obviously after **ME**, but my body wouldn't allow me to look at anything else other then Alice's black hair.

She shoved me into a little opening in the wall, which I didn't even notice was there at first. I fumbled around a bit till I saw a light coming from an opening at the end of a short hallway. I followed, looking back at and gasping when I noticed that Alice had vanished. I went into the room with the light and was alarmed at how huge it was. There were five large desks lined up around the large room. Each desk held stacks and stacks of papers. I walked over to a red recliner that was leaning against the far end of the wall. After wiping the tears from my cheeks I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella" I heard my angels' voice say. I shifted.

"Bella?" He said again, this time softly into my ear. I twitched.

"Bella? Wake up." I slowly opened my eyes. And stirred before realizing that Edward was standing in front of me. I stood immediately and wrapped my arms tightly around his body.

"What happened?" I asked, dazed.

He looked at me for a while and sat me down on the recliner. I put my hands lightly into my lap and sighed.

"I love you." He finally said, as if he were saying goodbye.

"What's going on?" I asked leaning onto my knees. He was seated on a little table in the front of me, looking out pass my body, looking somewhere only he could go. I placed my hand on his leg and he jumped back into reality. He gave me his crooked smile and I smiled back at him.

"Alice had a vision." He said, looking down.

"I know I was there, remember?" I said lifting his chin with my index finger. It alarmed me as soon as I saw that his eyes were filled with so much worry that it made me tear up a little.

He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. I blushed and looked into his eyes once more.

"Let me finish, please." He said mockingly.

"Proceed." I said waving my hand in front of me.

"Now, as I was saying. Alice had a vision. She saw two men coming towards our home."

"Vampires." I whispered. I looked up and smiled. "Sorry, continue." I said.

"They wanted you, and only you. I have no idea why. The only thought that came to my head was to keep you safe until I could get them far enough away to bring you somewhere else." He stopped and took a big artificial breath before continuing.

"They came sooner then either of us expected, taking me off guard. My plan was to get rid of them immediately," He stopped and looked at me.

"I should have done just that, when I had the chance." He finally said into my eyes.

"Do you know why they were after ME?" I asked, confusion filled my face, my eyes and my voice, which didn't make matters any better.

"No." He sighed.

"Where are they now?" I finally managed to say.

He sighed and looked at the ground. My eyes became wide with horror as it sank in that not only did they not know where these vampires came from, or why they came for me, but also that they got away. I leaned back into the recliner and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to do at the moment. I felt Edwards' cold fingers on my cheek and I opened them slowly.

"We'll find them, before they can even think about hurting you, Bella." He said softly. I knew he was worried for me. I was more worried for him then for me. I knew he was hurting deep down inside, not knowing where to find these guys.

"Can I go home?" I said sitting up.

He looked up at me and shook his head. Great, once again Edward adds another reason for Charlie to hate him more and trust me less.

"Where am I?" I had totally forgotten that I was in this mysterious room.

Edward stood and led me to the door I had come in through. I looked back at the room once more before walking out into the short hall that lead to the opening of the shoot Alice had shoved me through.

"You were just in, what I like to call our 'secret room'" He smiled and we walked towards the staircase, only to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting at the bottom. She looked up at Edward and then at me, before sitting up abruptly and gliding towards the kitchen. Emmett soon followed.

Looking at Edward, I shrugged. "Great, and another reason for Rosalie to hate me more."

Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "Don't let Rosalie get to you."

We walked towards the door and Edward led me towards Esme and Carlisle, who were seated at one of the couches in the room with the piano. Carlisle stood as soon as he saw Edward and Esme gracefully left the room.

"How are you?" Carlisle asked, his skeptical stare made me uncomfortable. Edward could see that.

"What should we do?" Edward said sitting down across from him. I took a seat next to him.

"Bella should stay here until we're all certain that those men are gone." Carlisle said gracefully.

He looked puzzled at first and a huge grin grew onto his face.

He looked at me and then at Carlisle. "That'll be fine. That way I can keep a better eye on you."

I stuck my tongue out and he mocked me. I heard Carlisle laugh and looked to find him halfway across the room.

"What about school?" I asked while I buried my head into Edwards' chest.

"I don't think we should go to school until I'm certain those men are gone." He said as he leaned his chin on the top my head.

"And Charlie?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked at me for a moment before speaking. "I'll just tell him you're here." He said.

I rolled my eyes and shut them. The rhythm of Edwards' artificial breathing made me feel very tranquil and safe at the moment, not getting enough sleep in Edwards' room and in the

'Secret room' I fell into a very deep sleep.

I woke to the sound of Edwards' voice coming from downstairs. He had carried me up here when I had fallen asleep.

It was dark out and I heard little muffled voices before I heard yet another batch of fresh screams and crashing. I got up and walked over to the door, which Edward had put back on, to see if I could hear anything, to see if it were those men who were after me. As I reached for the handle it flew open and hit me in the head. I was out before I hit the ground.

* * *

_I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm still unsure if I should post any more chapters. I'm still very self conscious about my writing (waah!) But I'm hoping that other people, like you won't see it the way I do. Please Review for me!_

Signed,  
Your Nikkah 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_I opened my eyes and found that I was in a small, claustrophobic room. There were two windows. The walls were painted a midnight black and there was a very white carpet on the ground. I was huddled up on the side of what appeared to be a rocking chair. I shook my head to make sure what I was seeing was real and slowly got up. I noticed a slight throbbing on the side of my head, knowing it was from when the door had hit me, I brushed it off. I walked over to the door, which was directly in front of me and turned the handle. It was locked, from the outside. "Great." I sighed. I turned around to sit on the rocking chair to wait for Edward, for I knew no one could hurt me with him around. As I reached the rocking chair I felt cold fingers being traced on my back, I turned to find a man, with dark black eyes, which almost matched the color of the walls, it was a thirsty vampire. "Edwar—" He cut me off and slammed be against the wall on the far end of the small room. I screamed and crawled over to the door. Images of the night in Phoenix shot through my head and I couldn't help but start to cry. _

"Bella!" A loud voice screamed.

_The man threw me across the room. I cried and screamed some more._

"Bella!" The voice screamed again.

_He picked me up and slammed me against the wall again. _

"Bella wake up!" He shook my shoulders and I opened my eyes to find Carlisle looking down at me. I looked around the room and could feel the dribbles of sweat roll down the side of my face. I was in the hospital.

"Why am I here? Where's Edward? Get these tubes out of me!" I screamed.

Carlisle laughed and walked over to the end of my bed. He picked up a small clipboard and skimmed through whatever papers were on there.

"You hit your head pretty bad, to answer your first question." Carlisle said as he walked back on the side of the bed.

"Edward should be around here somewhere." He added as he poked and prodded at my head.

"Ouch!" I hissed.

He smirked and walked to the little sink near the door. He came back with a small towel and lightly placed it on my head. I sighed and tried to enjoy the coolness of the cloth, I couldn't.

I looked at Carlisle who was back at the end of my bed, skimming through the papers.

"Did you get them?" I whispered.

Carlisle looked at me and shook his head.

"Was it them who I heard before I went out?" I added as I followed him with my eyes, walking to the door.

He nodded and opened the heavy door to find Edward reaching for the handle. I shot up and opened my arms to him.

"Oh, Edward. Are you alright?" I asked as he walked over to my bed and set down a bouquet of roses on mynight stand. He kissed me lightly on my forehead and sat down.

"Oh Bella, out of all the things you could've asked me like 'Edwa rd, did you catch the bad guys' or 'Edward, I'm so mad at you for nearly cracking my skull open when you opened the door' you ask me if me, the indestructible vampire, is _okay_? "

I winced and looked at him in confusion. "That was you?"

He nodded and pushed the strand of hair that had fallen into my face behind me ear.

"I'm very sorry, I was trying to get you out of my room, they knew you were in there."

"Do you know anything yet?" I asked as he stood to put the flowers in water.

I watched him at first, wanting a response from him but got distracted when I saw that he looked so magnificently handsome that I had forgotten what I wanted from him in the first place.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Bella, but we didn't catch them yet, and there seems to be more then just two of them."

I sighed and looked out the window at the end of my bed.

"But Alice did manage to find out who they are." He added as he put the flowers on mynight stand again.

"Who are they?" I asked reaching over to touch his cheek.

He closed his eyes as I cupped his face into my shivering hands.

"They're from James' coven. Apparently they heard how luscious your blood smelled and they wanted a taste for themselves after they found out James had, well—"

I nodded, not wanting him to finish. "How did they find out about James'?" I asked.

He stared at me for a moment before brushing his lips against mine.

I blushed and looked at my hands, which were in my lap.

He smiled. "I think Victoria might have gotten to them. And apparently, James had a brother named Dolyn." His eyes filled with worry as I watched them turn slowly to me.

So James has a brother. That was wonderful, not only was I stuck in the one place I hated to be but also I'm apparently appetizing to someone who wanted revenge for his brothers' death, great.

"Where are they now?" I said into his topaz eyes.

He blinked and inhaled deeply, letting out a rush of his scent, hitting me straight on. I wasn't ready for it.

I fell back into the bed and was quickly awakened with Edwards' concerned pleads to let him know how I was feeling. He didn't need to say it, for I knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm fine." I said waving my hand in the air.

"You don't look fine. What happened?" He asked, concerned.

Did I need to tell him that his scent still captivated every part of my body? Nah.

"Carlisle said I hit my head pretty bad, I think it was just that." I lied.

He nodded. "I think you should sleep, Love." He brushed my neck and kissed my throat before leaning back into his chair.

"I don't want to sleep. What if you're not here when I wake?" I asked, sounding like a little girl.

He sat up and kissed me on my lips again and sighed. "Do you seriously think I'm going to leave you?"

I shook my head. "But, I'm not ready to sleep. Talk to me about something, other then the fact that James' brother is after me." I said leaning my head against the pillows.

He stiffened in my response and smiled. "What would you like to talk about?" He asked.

I thought for a while and shrugged. "I don't know." I had to admit I wasn't up to doing anything but watching his beautiful face, watch me.

He laughed silently to himself and leaned his head against the bed. I carelessly brushed my hand through his hair, he looked up at me and at first I thought he was going to shake it off and lean back into his chair, but instead he closed his eyes and looked as if he was enjoying my touch, for once.

"I love you Bella." He said after he opened his eyes again.

"I know." I replied as I put my hand back on the side of me.

Edward took it into his cold grasp and kissed it gently.

"Edward?" I called, softly.

"Yes?" He said.

I looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"Don't leave me." I managed to say.

He winced and stood slowly, looking down at me. "I'll never leave you, ever."

I closed my eyes and giggled to myself. "Good." I said.

"I'm going to find those men for you, Bella." I heard him say softly as I drifted off into no where.

"I know, Edward." I managed to say as I slipped into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Hey yall! So, what do you guys think about this story so far? I Figure I should just put the third chapter up. I'll have the fourth chapter up in less then two days. I have rehearsals and sports that I need to finish before I can actually sit down and write. But please, stay tuned to see the upcoming chapters. _

Btw: Thanks to the people who read my story, being that this is my first fanfic I was very 'giddy' when I saw that people actually liked where I was going with this. kisses to you all!

Signed,  
Your Nikkah


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Bella" Edward whispered into my ear.

I moaned. "Five more minutes, mom." I said.

Edward laughed his musical laugh and I shot my eyes open. I flushed with embarrassment and rubbed my eyes. After adjusting to the light I turned to Edward, who was watching me contently in the seat beside me.

"Where are we?" I asked, glaring at him.

I looked around and noticed we were in the front of their house. Once again the magnificence of the whole lot was too overwhelming for me.

"Bella," He leaned towards me and I could feel his cool breath on my neck. I turned to face him and I smiled.

He looked up at me, his eyes doing that dazzling thing that he obviously couldn't control.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He said sitting up and leaning back into his seat.

I blushed and cursed myself for not allowing him to kiss me until we were in the privacy of his own room. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed his lips, taking him off guard. I could feel his mouth grow into a large grin under my lips and I smiled also. We parted and his eyes couldn't help but look into mine.

I shrugged and opened the door. As I walked as gracefully as I could to the door I tried not to look back to see if he was still in his seat. But once again my body defied me and I turned partially, only to trip over a rock and fall face first in front of the door. It opened and Alice greeted me with a laugh.

"I ran as fast as I could, I guess I was too late." She said through hiccups of laughs. Edward, appearing out of no where, grabbed my arm and lifted me from the ground. I looked at him and shrugged again. He smiled and led me into the house. He sat me down on the piano bench and Alice took a seat beside me.

I looked at her. "So you saw me fall, huh?" I said, trying to make conversation.

"How's your head? Carlisle said you hit it pretty hard." Alice said, throwing me off with the weird question.

"Um, well, I'm fine. I was a little shocked when I found out it was Edward who had opened the door on me." I said all in one breath.

She nodded and smiled. I looked at her for a while, trying to find something we could both talk about. It was the first time in a long time that Alice wasn't her happy giddy self. It was probably because Jasper was still away hunting. It's been almost three days since he left and I was almost certainly sure that she missed him, a lot.

"When is Jasper coming back?" I asked.

She looked at me at first. "He should be back tomorrow." She grinned.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good with small talk." I said after a few seconds. She laughed a soft melancholy laugh and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's fine, Bella. That's ex—" She stared out into no where, not finishing her sentence. When she came back to reality she looked at me, her eyes were filled with the same fear, worry and confusion I had seen when she told Edward those men were coming.

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

She looked around and then at the door, as she did, someone knocked, which made me jump.

"They're here." She whispered to me.

I didn't know what to do. Instead I sat, stone solid on the piano bench, not wanting to move, I couldn't move.

"Bella, did you hear me? They're here." She said again.

I looked at her and whispered, "I can't move."

She gave me a long stare and her eyes widened in horror when the door flew open, knocking it off the hinges and making the door, once again, land at me feet. Alice shot up and ran over to the men who were at the door. Edward ran into the room and shot a look at me.

"Run Bella!" He shouted. I looked at him and ran for the door. The other two vampires were in the middle of the room now, fighting with Alice, who had just thrown a vase at one of their heads'.

I ran out into the meadow only to be met by another vampire, also craving for my blood. I stopped abruptly and tried to run as fast as I could back to the door. At that moment I cursed myself for being the clumsy person that I was and at that moment I tripped over the same rock I had tripped over before and fell face first at the front of the doorstep. Edward was fighting with one of the vampires; snarls and sounds so out of my range were coming out of his mouth that I couldn't help but cover my ears. As I did, the vampire that I had carelessly forgotten was chasing me grabbed my waist and lifted me from my fallen position. I screamed and Edward shot a glance at me, before getting knocked down by the other vampire.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He stood and grabbed his neck, all in one motion; he cracked his head to the side, leavingthe vampireparalyzed. Edward jumped over the body and ran over to where the other vampire was pulling me off. He shoved me into his car, started his ignition and drove off all in a fast blur. I sat up and looked out the window, to find Edward on the ground with another vampire pinning him down. He looked at me one last time before the vampire had turned and Edward was no longer in my view.

* * *

_Well, I finally got it up. I really didn't like coming on here and having to look at my 3rd chapter. It's not one of my favorites, so I figured I would just put the 4th up. Please REVIEW._

Signed,  
Your Nikkah 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I sat as silently as I could next to a vampire that was obviously craving for my blood. My heart began to pace at speeds that were deadly for any sane person. As I watched Forks pass by in a fast blur, I felt cold fingers on my arm. I shot a glance at the vampire seated next to me, I hadn't noticed before, but he was strikingly handsome. He had dark brown hair and his eyes weren't coal black, like I'd expect them to be, instead they were a soft green color. He was wearing a black pullover collared shirt, with black pants. After I was sure I was going to keel over from the thought of being next to the second hottest vampire I have ever seen, I was brought back to reality by the sound of his light laugh.

"Who's the first?" He asked.

I looked at him, stunned. _How did he know?_

"I can read minds." He answered. At that I was sure I was going to keel over. My heart began to beat uncontrollably and I put my hand lightly on my chest. I took a few breaths and looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after I pulled my composure together.

He looked at me for a moment and smiled, showing off his perfect vampire teeth.

"I'm being extremely rude, aren't I?" He put both hands on the steering wheel and continued to smile.

"Well, aside from the fact that you have just KIDNAPPED me, you're being extremely…" Polite, I said in my mind. "Extremely rude." I bluffed.

"Right." He laughed. If I could I would have shot myself right there, how could I forget that he could read my mind. I was so used to Edward not being able to, that I forgot that _only _Edward couldn't read it, to everyone that _can_ read minds; I was probably what I my mother called 'an open book.' literally.

I turned and looked out the window. "More like an encyclopedia." He snorted. I shot a look at him and frowned, well, pout.

"Stop that!" I shouted. "Tell me where you're taking me." I screamed louder.

He looked down at me and noticed that his smile was no longer printed on his face. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. After glaring out into no where he turned to look at me.

"Look," He said smoothly. "I just want to let you know, I'm not like my brother, I just want revenge for his murder." He added as I stared at him in disbelief at how polite he was being.

"You're…" I thought hard trying to remember the name Edward had told me in the hospital, but nothing seemed to come to mind so I shrugged.

"Dolyn Charles." He said, sticking his hand out. I slowly stuck my hand out and grabbed it.

Dolyn Charles was James' brother, his very hot brother. Why was he being so nice to me? I wonder if this is all a game. It must be. I mean, the brother of the one vampire who wanted my blood is being nice to me, there's got to be something wrong with that.

"This isn't a game." He said softly. I looked up at him abruptly and then back down into my lap.

"You need to stop doing that." I said sternly. He looked at me and at that moment I could have sworn I saw his eyes change from the soft green I had seen earlier to a noticeable aqua blue color. I gasped and he looked away. When he turned back to me again it was green.

"Look, I may have some manners with me but you are still my captive, so until I advise you to, keep your mouth shut… please." He added.

"I-I'm sorry Dylan." I stammered.

"It's Dolyn, and I except your apology." He said.

We pulled out onto the road and he drove. Where? I have no clue but it wasn't back to Edward.

"If I take you back there, he'll kill me and I really don't want to die, I lived to long to die now." He said soothingly.

I just looked out the window and slowly found myself falling asleep. I didn't want to for several reasons; one being that I'm in a car with a vampire, which I so desperately felt, wanted my blood. And two being that I really didn't want him to hear what I said while I slept.

"Just sleep." He said irritated.

I obeyed him and closed my eyes. Soon, I was off into my dreamland.

_We had stopped at a gas station somewhere outside of Forks when I woke. Dolyn was outside filling his car up and I was stuck inside. As I looked around me I felt the car shake and soon, Dolyn was on the side of me, both hands on my throat. I coughed and choked and slapped at his steel grasp, knowing nothing I was doing was even bothering him. I kicked and screamed until I fell into the water again. I tried to come up but it was so thick I couldn't breathe._

"Wake up!" Dolyn shouted from the drivers' seat. I looked at him and noticed he had his hand on my thigh. I slapped it off and looked around me.

"Where am I?" I asked, dazed.

He chuckled. "Where a couple of miles out of Forks." He said looking at the road again.

"W-what? I thought we'd be half way out of Washington by now." I said taking my light pink jacket off. I folded it and put it neatly in my lap. I felt something crawling on my shoulder and turned very quickly only to meet the window half way.

Dolyn laughed so hard I thought he was choking. I rubbed my forehead and turned myself so I wasn't facing him anymore.

"Ouch." I whispered softly. He grabbed my hand and took my chin in his cool fingers. He turned my head and skeptically checked for any broken bones, prefereably bruises. I slapped them away and turned to the window again. I missed Edward. I wanted him to hold me. I missed hearing his voice. I missed his melodic laugh; I missed everything about him. I began to tear up and I could feel Dolyn looking at me. He pulled into a parking lot with a big sign at the entrance that read: Motel 6.

I shot a look at him and watched as he got out of the car. Right before he closed the door he turned to me and stuck his head in.

"I'll go see if we can get a room for the night." He said softly.

I nodded, not looking at him. He closed the door softly behind him and gracefully walked to the little window in the front of the small two-story building. He came back, a key dangling from his pale fingers. He opened my door and I fell out onto the wet asphalt. I slapped his hand away as he tried to pull me up. I stood and crossed my arms and waited on the side of him. He turned and looked at me.

"We'll have to share a room." He said as we walked towards the building.

"What ever." I said pushing him to the side as he opened the ugly green door for me.

As soon as we entered I looked around. I wasn't used to this kind of mediocre hotel room. The last one I was in was with Jasper and Alice, and that one had a television. This room had a radio that looked as old as Edward.

I stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door briskly behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror before taking a seat on the toilet. I leaned on my knees and had a good cry. I missed Edward. I didn't want to be stuck in a room with some very handsome vampire. I didn't want to be his breakfast. I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Charlie. I didn't care if Dolyn heard me. Hell, I didn't care if everyone in the little motel heard me crying. I just wanted to go home. Just then, I heard a soft knock on the door, which made me jump. Did he really think I would open the door for him?

"I wouldn't want to if I were in your position, but I ordered food for you." His voice muffled.

I wiped the tears from my cheeks and opened the door. He held out a plate of what looked like food, in front of me. I walked passed him and sat on the bed, wiping my cheeks again. He took a table from the corner of the room and set it down nicely in front of me. He placed the tray of food on it and went into the bathroom. It occurred to me then, that vampires don't go to the bathroom. But I suspected that he was just in there to give me some privacy.

I ate every gruesome thing on that small plate. It was like eating dirt. And it brought me back to the time when Celina dared me to eat dirt. It wasn't very pleasant. Dolyn crept back into the room right before I had finished and was seated near the door, not facing me. He stood up and walked over to collect my tray.

"Thank you." I mumbled. He nodded and put the tray outside our door. He closed it and locked the three deadbolts before turning to me.

"If you promise not to tell him where we are, I'll let you call your Edward." He breathed.

I waited while it rang and I immediately tensed up when I heard someone answer.

"Edward." I whispered.

* * *

_I know, I know another cliffhanger. I have the 6th chapter in my documents section, but since it's my first FanFic, I noticed (from other stories that I've read) that they usually wait a little while till they post chapters. I don't know, maybe i'll break the tread with another chapter. What do ya say?_ ;D 

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The only voice that I longed to hear was not on the other end. Instead I heard Rosalies' voice. Even though it wasn't Edward, anyone would do at this time.

"Bella? Is that you?" She said.

My eyes began to fill with tears again, and this time I couldn't hold it in. Streams, no rivers of my warm tears ran down my cheeks until I couldn't breathe anymore. Dolyn was on the side of me, sadness in his green eyes. I didn't understand any of this.

When I did manange to speak Rosalie was on the other line, still waiting for me to calm down. "Is Edward there?" I asked looking down at the ground. My tears made loud hollow sounds as it hit the floor.

"Bella, he's out looking for you. Are you alright? Where are you?" She said, sympathetically.

I looked at Dolyn again, a new batch of fresh tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what had happened at that moment but as I was about to tell Rosalie something he grabbed the phone from my hand and slammed it on the reciever. What happened to the nice vampire in the car? I had no idea. But he obviously wasn't in this hotel room. I looked at him, anger in my eyes.

I stood and walked past him, my arms over my chest. I had no idea where all this courage was coming from, but I figured I would take advantage of it. I turned and started for the door, as I was about to put my hand on the handle, it flew open and almost hit me in the head. Dolyn was next to me as I cleared my vision to find Victoria standing in front of me, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, if it isn't Bella Swan." She said. It was the first time I had heard her voice before. She didn't speak when we first met that day. Chills shot up my spine as I reminsced about that unfaithful day. She stepped forward and I stepped back. She circled around me, eyeing me down. I stood still. She continued to circle around me until she was in front of me again.

Her hair was still very much chaotic, except instead of leaves in it, there were chopsticks sticking out from the back. She continued to stare at me and I became fairly uncomfortable. I shifted recklessly until I heard her chuckle to herself.

"And all this time, I thought Dolyn here wasn't going to come up to the job," She said cruely. I looked at Dolyn to find his face contorted in rage. I knew he wanted to jump her. But it was obvious to me then, that Dolyn wasn't the one who lead the coven, it was Victoria who had taken over. "I'll give you props, Dolyn. You're brother would have been proud of you. I mean, it's about time you've stepped up and did somethingfor this coven." She added. I turned to look at her again and her face was filled with so muchamusement that it made me sick to even look at her.

Dolyn stepped back and walked over to the table holding his bag. I didn't have the nerve to look at him, for I was afraid that Victoria was going to do something that I was too afraid to think of.

She laughed and stopped short when I felt a gust of wind blow in from the open door. She tensed up and in a blur shut it and locked all three deadbolts. She turned abruptly to me and grabbed me by the arms. She slammed in on the bed and looked at Dolyn, who was silently watching in a corner.

She was about to hit me when Dolyn appeared out of no where and had her pinned against the wall, his hands in a tight grasp around her neck. A smile grew slowly on her face. It was rather bone chilling if you ask me.

"What are you going to do, Dolyn? Kill me? I don't think so!" She screamed before head-butting him, making him fall to the ground. I gasped and she looked at me. I stood from the bed and ran over to the opposite side of the room. The last thing I wanted was to be in the middle of two vampires fighting.

She slowly walked over to Dolyn, who was still curled up in a ball. "What's the matter, Dolyn? Bella remind you too much of your precious Celene?" She spat.

I was stunned. Was that why he acted the way he did? Probably.

My thoughts were interupted with the scream, only a vampire can make. It was ghastly and it made me slowly fall to the ground and cover my ears.

When it was over I looked up to find Dolyn in front of me, his hands stretched out in front of him.

"Hurry. We must leave before she wakes." He said in a hurry. I looked at his hands and then to the vampire body in the back of him. _She can't be out, she's a vampire. _I thought.

"Just come, Bella." He said again. I grabbed his hands and pulled myself upright. We ran for the door after he grabbed his bag from the little table. As we were running down the stairs my clumsiness over came me and I rolled down the last ten steps, bringing Dolyn down with me. When I felt the cold asphalt below me, I knew we weren't on the second floor anymore. I also knew that there was something terribly wrong because I couldn't move my wrist. Dolyn was up before I could scream from the pain that my wrist was giving away. He carefully helped me up and carried me to his car. When we got in he drove off and I watched as Motel 6 got smaller and smaller. I turned to Dolyn, who's face was a mask of anger.

"Who's Celene?" I asked after a few minutes of silence made me uncomfortable.

He shot a look at me and tightened his grip on the steering wheel before speaking. "Celene was my," He paused and took a breathe. "my wife." He said, as if it hurt him to talk about it.

"_Was_ your wife?" I asked. I knew I was pushing it but to be honest, I really didn't care.

He nodded and looked at me. "James killed her." He said.

Asigh slowly fell through my lips as I tried to let it all sink in. "I-I'm sorry to hear that." I stammered.

He looked at me and nodded. "After James died Victoria took over his coven, and even though I was his brother I was treated like every other member. Except Victoria made it worse for me." He said.

I stared at him as he spoke. "Why?" I finally asked after he pulled into a parking lot. I didn't care where it was, and I had no idea why I didn't care.

"Well, before Victoria and James got together we were kind of a--"

"couple?" I asked, cutting him off.

He nodded.

"Oh." I said.

"Victoria is a very jealous lady." He said as he pulled around a tall brown building.

I looked out of my window and watched as we turned and stopped and turned and stopped. It was dark out and I really couldn't see anything besides the big brown buildings and the empty parking lot. Before I knew it we wereout onto this dirt road, behind all the big brown buildings.

"Where are we?" I asked, curiousity getting the better of me.

"You'll see." He said, turning onto yet another dirt road.

* * *

_I know another cliffhanger. The demands to have these chapters up have finally took a toll on me. But no worries, i'm starting the 7th chapter now. So I'll have it up for you, hopefully by tomorrow or thursday. I waskind of stuck.  
Thanks to all your wonderful reviews! You've given me a big nudge to finish this story  
(which was supposed to be a one shot) kisses_

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was getting very impatient with Dolyn. He continued to manuever around stones and trees until it seemed like we were never going to reach our destination. He turned then and came to and abrupt stop in the middle of a small field. It wasn't like the meadow that Edward always brought me to, but it was quite similar.

"Where am I?" I demanded as he turned the car off.

He looked at me and frowned. "We must walk from here." He said softly.

I looked out my window and winced at the sight of rocky paths, leading to the inside of, what looked like a forrest.

"I am not going to walk through _that_." I said, crossing my arms.

He shrugged and in a blur was on my side of the car, opening the door slowly. "We must get your wrist fixed." He said.

Before I could answer, I was out of the car.

We walked for hours, neither of us speaking. I kept my distance from Dolyn as he was still my kidnapper and I his hostage, or at leastuntil Edward found me.

The hope I had inside of me didn't fade as I thought it would have. In fact,my hope is what kept me going all those horrible miles. The bugs thought I was some kind of buffet and I kept wacking at myself, Dolyn found it amusing and continued to walk at a human pace. We walked and walked and walked, we walked so long I couldn't feel my legs anymore, I thought I was going to die from the pain that they were giving away. What made matters a little betterwas the fact that the pain from my legs over came the pain in my throbbing wrist. I fell on it a couple times, probably making the damage worse. But the pain in my legs and wrist was nothing compared to the pain I had felt that night at the ballet studio. I shook my head in disapproval of what I was just thinking. Right now was not the best time to be thinking about James, especially since his brother was a couple of yards in front of me.

Dolyn stopped and turned slowly to face me, the sun was just about to come up now, but there was a slight over cast which wouldn't make his pale skin, shimmer like Edwards' the day he showed me why he couldn't come out while it was sunny.

"Did you hear that?" He asked as he stepped closer to me.

I stopped walking and spun around, searching frantically through the trees and thick bushes. Just then I heard a small snap and I shot my head in the direction I had heard it. I inched behind a boulder that stood next to me and covered my face with my hands.

"Bella, It's alright." He said as I poked my head out from behind the rock.

I slowly walked out from behind the rock and edged my way towards Dolyn, who was smiling at something, what? I have no idea, but my curiosity once again took hold of my body and I inched closer and closer till I was standing on the side of him, the same smiled cocked on his non-human face. He looked down at me and I followed to where his eyes were looking.

If my throat wasn't so dry, I would have screamed with delight. But all I could do was stand there, amazed at what i was witnessing.

Just over the mountain tops, the sun was just about to come up, streams of beautiful colors overlapped the entire sky, I didn't know what think at first, it was so amazing. Soon my smile turned upside down as I wished that Edward were here witnessing this with me.

He pursed his lips together and turned to me. "We must get going." He said sternly.

I followed him towards the little path that was across the small clearing. As we were about to enter the forrest again someone dropped down from the tree hanging over the path and landed in front of Dolyn. He jumped back as the figure grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against a tree, making it shudder. Soon I heard small creeking noises and the tree slowly fell to one side, thankfully not on me.

Dolyn got up from his fallen position and dusted his pants off before turning to the figure again. All too soon it came out into the open clearing, revealing that it was Victoria.

The scream that left my lips would have been louder if my damn throat weren't so dry, but I managed to get one out.

Dolyn lunged at Victoria, making her fall to the ground in a blur. I ran over to the rock I had hidden behind and knelt beside it, hopefully protecting me from the two vampires, once again, fighting in front of me.

"Don't be so foolish, Dolyn." I heard her say cruely. I didn't have the nerve to look up, for I was too scared.

He snarled and I heard him lunge at her again.

"Dolyn, please!" I heard her say again, this time it was said in a very pleading tone and I peeked up from behind the rock to find Dolyn pinning Victoria against a large boulder, like the one I was hidind behind.

I slowly crept out and ran for the path Dolyn was going to lead me to. As I was about to reach the beginning of that horrible path, I tripped over a tree root and fell, hitting my head on a rock in front of me. Everything went black, again.

* * *

_I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter up as fast as I hoped but I totally forgot that I had an exam yesterday, and I didn't have time to finish this chapter. So here it is. I hope you liked it. Btw: I'm sorry for the cliffhanger_ :'(

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	8. Author's Note

Hey you guys,

Someone brought it to my attention that I wasn't showing enough of Edward, and i'm sorry that he hasn't been in this story as much as some of you might have hoped.

I was just going to add one more chapter and that would be the end of this story, but I really wanted to add Edward into this, only because he's like the** BEST** character in Twilight.

I haven't decided how much chapters I should have about him, but i'll just wing it with chapter eight and see if i'm even good at writing this story in Edwards' point of view. Oh, don't worry i'm not going to write the story over in his point of view. That would take up too much of my time, plus I really don't think you guys would like that, cause I have a feeling that you want to see (hear) what happens to Dolyn, Edward, and Bella. Am I right?

So, from now on (till I have no idea when) i'll be writing this story in Edwards' point of view. Just so that he'll be in this story more.

If you guys get confused just let me know, and i'll try to lay it out for you guys.

Oh, one more thing. Someone asked why Dolyns' eyes were green. Well, his eyes are green only because I like guys with green eyes (unfortunetly, guys with green eyes, make my heart melt). There's no particular reason why I made his eyes green (except for the one I mentioned), but when the time comes closer, i'll explain to you guys why it changed when he was talking to Bella in the car. I hope that answered your question.

Don't forget to let me know if you guys are in any way confused about this story. I've heard from my friends (who read my chapters for before I put it up) that they were kind of confused at some points in the story.

Please continue to check back and i'll try to have at least one chapter up a day. Don't forget to review too :)

Signed,  
Your Nikkah


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It's been almost two days since i've seen my Bella. I wanted so badly to see her face, the blush that overcame her. I wanted to hold her in my arms. I needed to hear her melodic voice telling me something, anything. I wanted her head on my shoulder, I wanted her.

Alice walked out of the house, her face still sad and morose. I walked slowly up to the door. Alice knew that my search for Bella had ended when I, once again, lost her beautiful scent. I would have gone longer. Hell, if Esme wasn't the way she was, I would still be out there, searching for my sweet Bella. The others were very worried not only for Bella but for me. There thoughts were always filled with things that I didn't want to hear.

"We'll find her, Edward." Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off and continued into the house. I passed Esme, Rosalie and Emmett on my way in, purposely ignoring their thoughts. I didn't want to here that everything was going to be okay. Everything will be okay when I can safely say that to Bella.

I reached my room then and popped the Debussy CD into my stereo. I then took a seat on my couch and buried my face into my hands. How could I be sitting here, not doing anything to find Bella. I should be out there right now. I shouldn't care about what Esme or any of the others said. I don't care that the sun will be coming up again. Another day without Bella, and I might have to commit vampire suicide.

_Should I tell Edward?_

_I don't think he'll be very happy. _

_Just go up there Alice._

I shot up and turned my stereo off. I walked to the door at a human pace and opened it as Alice was about to knock, Jasper close behind her.

As I looked at her, I noticed that her eyes were filled with a lot of confusion and frustration. Like, she couldn't figure something out.

_It's Bella._

I walked pass her and Jasper and pretty much ran down the stairs and out to my Volvo.

"Oh, Bella. I'm coming." I said to myself, as I put the keys in the ignition.

As I was about to drive off Alice and Jasper jumped into the backseat. I looked at them and sighed.

"Get out!" I barked staring into Alices' eyes.

Alice shook her head. "We love Bella too. Plus, you won't be able to find the place by yourself. You need me Edward and you know it." She said in a low whisper.

Jasper nodded in agreement and I sighed in defeat.

We drove for about ten minutes when Alice shot her finger in front of me.

"Turn in there." She demanded.

I obeyed and turned swiftly into the dirt road, leading somewhere deep in the forrest.

We drove for about half and hour. I was getting impatient with Alice at this point.

"There." Alice screamed as we came to a small clearing.

I stopped and jumped out of the car.

"Bella." I cried.

"I smell her blood." Alice said softly.

"Me too." Jasper added as we walked around the small field.

As me and Jasper walked towards a small rock I heard Alice screaming my name.

"Edward. You have to see this." She screamed louder.

Me and Jasper ran to where Alice was.

I didn't expect to see what I saw.

"It's Victoria." Alice said looking up at us.

Jasper and I looked at eachother and then at the lifeless vampire laying in front of her.

She stood and turned to me. "Bella was here."

I nodded. "Her scent is lingering, I can still smell it as if she was here, now."

I looked at Jasper and Alice then turned around. I made one more round around the small field and stopped when I noticed a small path leading deeper into the forrest. It was odd. I was about to walk away when I a slight breeze blew through the field and I smelt Bella. I looked frantically around me, she had to be close.

Then I saw it.

I growl escaped my lips and I continued to look at the small stone, holding a smear of Bellas' blood. I knelt down beside it.

Alice and Jasper found their way to me and Alice gasped as she knelt down and touched the blood stained rock.

"That's why we could still smell her." Jasper said slowly.

_Oh no, Bella!_

At first I thought Alice was just saying that because she saw the blood on the rock but when I looked at her I noticed she was staring out blankly at the tree in front of her. When she finally came back to us she slowly turned her head to me. I tried to dig into her mind, but she wouldn't let me.

"Edward," She put her hand on my shoulder again. "I saw her, on our porch, it was raining." She stopped and looked at Jasper. She slowly put her head down.

"She was dead, Edward."

* * *

_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for the cliffhanger. My mind just totally went blank after I wrote this. _

_Okay, I got some good news and some bad news. _

_The good news: I'll have more chapters up in Edwards' point of view. I like writing in Edwards' POV. It's totally different. _

_The bad news: My family decided we take a vaca to a cabin up in some mountain and I won't be able to post anymore chapters up till either late Sunday night or on Monday. _

_I'm really sorry. But i'll be sure to bring my notebook up there so that I can have some fresh material out for you guys as soon as I possibly can. _

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I ran as fast as I could to the Volvo, Alice and Jasper close behind. As soon as I got into my car I quickly started it and drove off in a blur.

There was a slight overcast but it didn't look like it would rain anytime soon, thank God.

We got home just in time to see Carlisle just leaving for work. Alice quickly jumped out with Jasper trailing behind her.

I could tell from the inside of my car that Alice was filling Carlisle in on what she saw. A look of horror crossed his face as she dropped her head.

_She was dead._

I shook my head and slammed the door to my car as I got out.

"Bella's going to be fine." I said as I walked pass the three of them

Alice just nodded and smiled a sympathetic smile.

_God, I hope she will be._

_We can't lose Bella, again._

The last thought came from Carlisle, who I could feel watching me walk into the house.

I ran up to my room, blowing swiftly pass Rosalie and Emmett as they walked out of the kitchen.

I slammed the door and quickly paced around my room, thinking of a plan, any plan would do at the time, preferably a plan to save Bella and kill the monster who took her.

Alice walked in at that moment and pushed me on my leather couch. Her thoughts were scrambled up into little nothings. I could barely make out what she was thinking. And for once I figured out that Alice was thinking too much.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," She said as she walked back and forth in front of me. "Me, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme will go out to try and look for Bella while you stay here with Jasper and Carlise." She said loudly, clearing taking charge of the plans to get Bella safely back home.

I stood immediately. "No, i'm coming to help you folks look."

Alice just shook her head. "Edward listen, if Bella comes back here, which I certainly think she is because of my vision,"

I rolled my eyes.

"Carlisle will be here to help her and from the condition I saw her in,"

I growled.

She continued talking. "I really don't think she would just have walked here. Someone had to either drop her off or something. I'm still unsure of why she would be on our porch in the first place, though."

"Alice, I can't just stay here, waiting. It's Bella we're talking about here." I yelled.

Just then Rosalie came into the room. "Exactly, it's Bella. Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" She nagged.

She walked over to my couch and took a seat. Crossing her legs, she looked evily up at me.

"Once again we must put our lives on the line for some human girl." She snapped.

Alice held me back as I was about to lunge at her.

"Rosalie Hale. I can't believe i'm hearing this." Esme squacked as she gracefully strode into my bedroom. "How could we possibly beputting ourselves in danger? We have done this before, we shall do it again if we must." She looked at me and smiled.

Rosalie stood then. "Look," She said glaring at me. "I'm happy that you have finally found love, Edward." She started walking towards the door. "But I am not going to be involved in this." She added as she disappeared into the hallway.

Esme crept out after her and Alice grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry. I promise you, this plan will work." She smiled up at me and I nodded, once again, in defeat.

"Alice sees rain tomorrow." Emmett said as I walked pass him to go onto the porch.

"Bella where are you?" I said aloud as I sat down.

_Alice if you don't tell Edward, I will._

_He won't like it. I think I should just wait this one out._

_Jasper you better talk some sense into her._

_Alice just go and tell him, he'll be happy about it, I guess, in a very small way._

I stood and walked into the house, Alice quickly turned and met my gaze. She walked over to me and sat me down on the piano bench.

"Okay, I just got another vision about Bella again." She started saying.

I waved my hand in front of me, motioning for her to continue.

"Something happened that changed the vision I had about Bella being dead." She said slowly.

"She's alive?" I asked, confused.

She nodded.

"Well, where is she? Let's go get her." I stood and started for the door, Alice caught my arm.

"Wait, there's more." She said sitting me back down.

"What is it? Alice you better tell me now!" I shouted becoming impatient with her.

"Okay, Okay." She sighed. "It was still raining, so i'm almost certain that she will be here tomorrow."

She stopped and sucked in an artificial breathe before continuing.

"Edward," She paused.

"She was changing into one of us."

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Well, I finally got the ninth chapter up. Yipee for me! I got a lot of material while I was up in the mountains. I'm still in the process of typing out all the things I wrote up there. I had to write it all in my notebook (almost half the book) so i'm still pretty much just reading and revising it so that it's perfect when I put it up here. I'll have the tenth chapter up as soon as I can._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Caution**: This chapter is really short.  
_

* * *

Chapter Ten 

It took the reality of Bella becoming one of us a second to sink into my system.

"What?" I finally managed to ask. "How is that possible?"

The sound in my voice probably alarmed Jasper because I felt a wave a calmness wash over me.

"Damnit Jasper!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry, it's habit, Edward." Helooked at me, a small grin on his pale face.

Carlisle stood and walked next to me. "At least she's not dead." He cooed.

"That's not the point." I stood and walked up the stairs to my room.

I reached my door and yelled, "I forbid to damn my love to a life of darkness." I swiftly slammed my door and popped in a Linkin Park CD. I turned it up so loud it made the window bounce. I didn't care. I didn't want to have to hear the thoughts of my family members.

About an hour passed. I wasn't quite sure, but when the CD ended I figured it was long enough. I got up and turned my stereo off. I sat back down and buried my head in my hands. That's when their thoughts started up again.

_Esme, you go up there._

_Yeah, Esme should go up._

_I think I should go up._

_Just let Esme go up._

I stood and ran to the living room. Esme stood next to Carlisle who was seated on the arm rest of one of the couches. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie snug in his lap. Jasper and Alice sat on the piano bench. They all turned to me when I reached the bottom of the stairs. The site of all of them made me angry. I wanted Bella more then ever.

Rosalie stood and gracefully walked out of the room, Emmett watching her leave.

"The sun will be out entirely soon and we were wondering if you were still up for the plan." Alice said.

"It's the only plan we have right?" I asked annoyed.

"Well then, I guess we'll leave as soon as we can." Esme said as Carlisle stood.

Everyone nodded.

For the next couple ofminutes I paced frantically around the house. I felt very frustrated. All I could do was wait for my Bella to come home, while I could be out there searching every nick and crany for her. I was going to have to wait. For what? I had no idea, but I didn't like the idea of having to sit on the side and do absolutely nothing.

"We're leaving Edward." Emmett said as I made my hundreth round around the house.

"Okay." I nodded.

Jasper and I watched them leave. The plan was to wait while they searched for her and when she did show up, well, Alice left it up to me. But she continued to insist that I let the transformation take it's course. I didn't necessarily agree but I didn't deny that I wouldn't. I mean, I wanted Bella forever but I knew that if I ever did manage to change her, the thought of her having to leave everything behind didn't suit well with me.

* * *

_Hey Everyone,_

_I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. But I didn't want to have to put Bellas' POV in the same chapter as Edwards' (I didn't want it to be confusing for you folks).Just keep in mind that when you do read the next chapter, it's going to be in Bella's POV (I'll remind you but I just thought i'd put it up here as a caution). I think that Chapter might be short too. Forgive me!_

_-Please Review_

Signed,  
Your Nikkah


	12. Chapter 11

_**Caution**: Another short chapter

* * *

Chapter Eleven_

Every part of my body hurt. Dolyn had managed to drag me half way across the forrest. I had no idea why he didn't just run me to this ugly old shed. The walls on the inside were painted an ugly brown color that reminded me of something that I hadn't done for a long time. To the left of the shed was a small green army cot with a flat orange pillow. To the right of the shed held a small termite-eaten dresser that heldfour drawers.

"It hurts." I whispered from the army cot. "I'm cold." I whispered again.

Dolyn turned from the dresser and pulled a yellow blanket over me. If I could have curled up in a ball to make myself warmer, I would have but every part of me ached with pain.

I was surprised when Dolyn managed to drag me all the way here. There was blood seeping from every part of my body. I was surprised myself when I didn't manage to throw up what little food I had left in my stomach. The nausea passed after the first ten minutes which made matters a little better for the both of us.

Dolyn left then and returned a short while later with a small bucket filled with water. I winced when he put the soft cloth to my forehead.

My injuries consisted of a cut starting from my hair line above my right eye stretching to my eyebrow. The swelling from the cut on my cheek had gone down and my split lip wasn't as puffy. I dislocated my wrist so bad that my hand was completely out of line with the rest of my arm. I sprained my ankle and oh yeah, there was a thirteen inch stick protruding out of the right side of my abdomen. Aside from all the cuts and bruises my clothes were ripped to shreds and only covered parts of my body that needed to be covered. I was very weak.

"You've lost a lot of blood, Bella." Dolyn said as he stood and walked to the dresser. "We need to get you to a hospital before you die."

I didn't want to die. I had come close too death before with James and I really didn't want to mess with faith anymore then I needed to.

I slipped in and out of conciousness for the next half an hour. Dolyn insisted that I don't go to sleep and I hated him more because of that.

All too soon I started seeing things.

Charlie continued to appear and disappear and Renee continued to pop up beside the cot.

"Mom? Charlie?" I whispered.

"Edward?" I winced.

"Bella, stay with me." Dolyn said as he entered the shed again.

Just then I closed my eyes and everything went black. I could still hear everything around me. The chirping of the birds, the whistling of the trees and the rustling of Dolyn. I knew I wasn't dead yet which stirred what little hope left I had in myself. Then images of what had happened to me popped up in front of me, all too soon, it played over again.

_Dolyn had managed to pin Victoria down, I ran for the path he was going to lead me through but my foot got caught in a raised tree root and I tripped and hit my head on a rock in the front of me. I was out for a couple of seconds before I opened my eyes and noticed the stinging pain in my head. I looked down at the rock I had fallen on and everything became blurry. Before I could even think about throwing up someone got hold of my shoulders and hoisted me up above the ground. I looked down at the person and noticed that it was Victoria, with an evil smirk planted on her evil face. She threw me against a tree before I could scream and I slammed into it, making it shutter a little. I landed on the ground and noticed that Dolyn was no where to be found. Victoria found her way over to me again and picked me up and threw me against another tree this time I felt something poke through me and when I looked down at my stomach I noticed a stick protruding out of the right side of my stomach. I screamed in agony as the pain settled and became too fierce for me. Victoria had me in her steel grasp again, this time I saw Dolyn standing beside her. He rammed her into a newby tree, dropping me and causing me to break my ankle. When I looked up Dolyn had her in his hands. A loud crack escaped before she fell to the ground in front of Dolyn. He ran over to me and threw my arm over his neck he dragged me to this shed, where I lie dying, once again._

_

* * *

Hey! _

_I'm sorry for putting up another short chapter. But I warned you, so you can't be mad with me. The next chapter will be in Edwards' POV and i'm pretty sure that, that one will be short too. I'm not _quite_ sure yet, i'm still in the process of putting it on my computer._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Jasper and Carlisle sat inside while I continued to pace frantically around the house.

I heard the phone ring and ran inside to see Carlisle with the phone in his hands.

_Dr. Cullen we need you at the E.R. as soon as possible._

"Okay." Carlisle said calmly.

He put the phone down on the reciever and and turned slowly to face me.

"They need me at the hospital. I think it might be an emergency." He said swiftly blowing past me and into the kitchen. He came out a couple of seconds later, dressed in his doctor uniform.

"It's alright. Me and Jasper can handle things here. It's not even raining yet." I said, smiling half heartedly.

"Just call me if you need anything. And I mean anything, Edward. I'm not even supposed to be on duty." He said, with a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

"Don't worry, Carlisle." Jasper said sitting up to stand next to me.

I looked at him and then back at Carlisle, who was staring uneasily at us.

_Why do I feel weirdo about leaving you boys here, alone?_

I laughed to myself, feeling a bit of guilt. "Just go, Carlisle."

"Alright, then." He said, walking out of the house and to his Dodge Viper, parked just beside my Volvo.

Jasper and I began pacing around together after he left. I think he became bored watching me. Then finally I took a seat, becoming very irritated and annoyed that there was nothing I could do. Jasper followed. All too soon, I was becoming annoyed with _him_ doing whatever I would do. I thought I would annoy him as much as he was annoying me so I looked at him and when he didn't look at me, I moved my leg up and down in a frenzy, making the couch buzz. He looked at me several times before standing up and walking into the room.

"Gotcha." I whispered as I followed him with my eyes.

I waited awhile, making sure he was soundly inside his room. I stood a few seconds later and ran out the door. I ran to the clearing Alice had brought me to and began to scan through the field. I cursed myself for not doing this earlier, but softly told myself over and over that I wanted to do this on my own. It was my fault Bella was in this situation, again.

I walked around the clearing, slowly, making sure I didn't miss anything. That's when I felt a drop of wetness touch my cheek. I looked up and a small drizzle started up. I gust of wind blew then and I picked up the scent of Bella again. This time not as intense. Then I practically hit myself when I remembered where I had seen her blood on the rock. I went into the forrest, following the path the rock was in front of, scanning the trees and bushes for any sudden movements. My walk became quick and very fast as Bellas' scent hit me stronger and stronger. I stopped dead in my tracks when I came across her pink sweater draped over a tree stump, drenched in her blood.

"Bella."I said aloud. I continued on the path and noticed that there was now a train of her blood in a straight line along the ground of the path. I followed it, while growls screeched through my lips whenever I saw a big puddle of it.

That's when I came upon a small, old looking shed. I could smell her more then ever and I knew that she had to be in there. I ran to the door and kicked it down. I looked around and a breath escaped my lips.

I scanned the room and noticed a small dresser and a green army cot with a pile of blood stained towels. I walked over to the dresser and touched all the antique looking medical supplies lying in a neat row. It looked as old as me.

I sat down on the cot and grabbed the pillow from the end of the small cot. There was blood on it and it looked fresh. I slammed it on the ground and stomped out of the shed.

The one thing I wanted to find in there was far from my reach.

"Bella, stop disappearing." I said aloud, as if she was there with me.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Well here's chapter twelve. I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry that it was so short, again.I think i'll haveone or two more chapters like this, but after that I hope to have longer ones.I'll have the thirteenthchapter up as soon as I can. Probably tomorrow cause i'm skipping rehearsal to finish this story (don't tell anyone). Oh, just to let you know...it's Bellas' POV next. I think you pretty much caught on, on how i'm alternating the chapters, already :)_

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dolyn had finally managed to get me out of that stuffy old shed. Instead of dragging me he carefully maneuvered me into his arms, away from his body.

I couldn't breathe anymore and when I did manage to sneak a quick inhale, it burned every part of my aching body. The stick was still protruding out of my chest and Dolyn still told me that it would be bad if he removed it.

I didn't really focus in on where he was taking me for the quick movements of the trees' passing by me made me queezy and more nausious than ever. I winced with pain whenever I tried to close my eyes.

After a while I managed to keep my eyes closed, ignoring the stinging pain that shot through my body as I did.

Flash backs of times with Renee and Charlie kept replaying in my mind. When Renee and I would make our little home movies and watch together with popcorn and soda pop. The first day I moved to Forks, how hard it was for Charlie to adapt to my living with him. My first day at Forks High School. When I first met Jessica, when Mike came to talk to me. When I seen Edward for the first time. The first time he spoke to me. The first time he touched me. The first time he brought me into his car. The first time he called my name. The first time he brought me to his meadow, our meadow. Then finally, the first time he touched his beautiful lips to mine.

"Bella, please stay with me." Dolyn pleaded, his voice coming to me in a whisper.

At that moment I smelt the familiar scent of the hospital. I kept my eyes closed but moved my head around a little, only to be forced to keep it still by cold hands. I opened them after a few minutes and looked cautiously around me. There were about three nurses running around, frantically. Allof them didn't even stop to notice that I had opened my eyes. My hand was dangling off the edge of a white gurney, wires and tubes attatched to it. My leg felt numb and when I peeked down to look at it, there was a long piece of wood holding it firmly to the bed. I brought my hand up to my face and felt a large bandage run along my forehead. Then I noticed something very odd. Dolyn wasn't where I thought he would be. I looked around slowly, not wanting to induce the pain that sprang through every part of my fragile body.

I moaned and a nurse ran over to me.

"Just lay still, honey. We have a doctor coming in soon." She said sweetly.

I moaned again and she went to tend to my ankle.

I closed my eyes again and let the pain that ran through my body take it's course. I was sure I was going to die until I heard an angel.

"Bella." He said with sadness in his voice.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the end of my bed to find Carlisle skimming through papers on a clipboard.

He nodded to one of the nurses in my direction and she went over to my I.V bag on the side of me. I followed her with my eyes and then looked slowly back at Carlisle who had put the clipboard on a small counter near the entrance.

I inhaled deeply and exhaled painfully. "Carlisle." I whispered.

He looked at me and walked over to my side. He grabbed my hand gently and put it snug into his own. I smiled a weak smile and looked in his eyes.

"Edward." I whispered before turning away from him to look at the door.

Carlisle put his index finger under my chin and slowly moved my head to face him.

"He doesn't know you're here, yet.He's been looking for you night and day," He stopped and backed up to check one of the machines that was now beeping uncontrollably.

I shook my head and he came back to my side when I moaned again.

"Bella stay calm." He said soothingly.

I shook my head. I didn't want him here, although it was nice to have someone by me. But, I wanted Edward here holding my hand and telling me everything would be okay. I knew that nothing was going to be okay if Edward wasn't here to be the one to tell me.

Carlisle dropped my hand as the machine started beeping again.

"Bella, you must calm down." He said from behind the machine.

I closed my eyes. "Edward."

I heard Carlisle walk over to me again. I could feel his gaze on me. And I didn't bother opening them for I knew that I would be met with sad, morose eyes. He took my hand in his again and patted it softly.

"I'll go get him." He cooed to me, my eyes still closed.

I laid there, asleep for what seemed like hours till I heard the door swing open.

"Oh, Bella. What happened to you?"

* * *

_Hey All, _

Thank you guys for your AWESOME reviews, they honestly keep me going. I'm sorry again for the short chapter. But i'm pretty sure that the next one will be kind of short also. I pretty much typed out all the things I wrote while I was on my little vacation, so I have to come up with something fast,for your sake :)  
Please continue to check back and i'll try to have at least two chapters up maybe tomorrow.

-Please Review.

Signed,  
Your Nikkah


	15. Chapter 14

_Caution: This chapter is in **BELLAS' POV**, not Edwards'_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I moved my head slightly to the side and then opened my eyes slowly.

"Bella?" I heard the person say again.

I concentrated on the blurred face at the end of my bed and literally broke down when I saw the beautiful figure of Alice with Esme and Rosalie close behind her.

"Alice?" I said weakly.

The machine near me started beeping again, and I was becoming extremely annoyed at it by this point.

"Maybe we should call Carlisle." Rosalie said uneasily.

I weakly lifted my hand. "No, please stay." I whispered, my voice hoarse and very soft.

Alice smiled slightly and walked over to the side of me.

"You'll be okay, Bella." She said sweetly.

Esme walked next to Alice and smiled down at me. Their faces were becoming more and more blurry and their voices more and more distant. I was so tired, but I was afraid that if I were to close my eyes, now, I would never wake up to see either of them.

The silence in the room made me even more uncomfortable than I already felt and I desperately wanted someone to say something, anything.

"Edward?" I finally said after a few more excrutiating seconds.

Alices' blurred form looked sadly at Esme, who was looking at her also. She looked down at me after they exchanged a few words, through their fast speaking vampiremouths.

"He was at home when we left him. I had a vision that you were turning and was laying in the front of our door." She said taking a seat on the side of the bed. It creaked and I tried to move over but when I did, a pain shot through the right side of my body and I moaned.

"Just lay still, Bella." Esme said soothingly to me from the side of my bed.

Rosalie was still at the end when she finally spoke.

"Bella." She said very softly.

I turned my head to look at her. "Rosalie, i'm sorry." I whispered.

She stepped back suddenly and left the room. Her face was too blurred, so I couldn't see her expression before she left. Esme took my hand in hers, as Carlisle did, and brushed back some hair from my forehead.

"Bella, just calm down." She said.

Alice stood from the bed and ran out of the room. She startled me when she did so and I jumped a little, making some of the wires move around. One of them managed to slip out from where ever it was plugged into and I felt a wave of pain so undeniably painful that I couldn't help but scream.

Esme looked at me, startled for a moment before she ran out of the room, only to come back with a nurse and a doctor, that wasn't Carlisle.

"What's going on? Why is she in so much pain, now?" Esme asked, worried.

The pain was still shooting through my body. It felt as if someone was hitting me with a hammer, then it slowly subsided to someone hitting me with a stick, then finally it stopped all together.

"Ms. Swan, try not to move around as much. The wire that was justdisattatched was from the I.V that hasbeen feeding you all the medication to keep the pain from reaching the level of intensity thatyou just felt. It works wonders, but once removed, well, you know what happens." He smiled.

Why was he smiling? I was in pain. The faces of the people I grew to love were blurred to me. My voice sounded hoarse and not mines. Everything around me seemed too bright to look at. Why was this happening to me?

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where Dr. Cullen is?" Esme asked from the end of my bed.

I looked at the doctor, on the side of me and watched as he slowly walked over to Esme. He led her outside and I was by myself once again.

I inhaled deeply and let out a small wimper as a new batch of fresh Bella tears streamedout. Since I was lying down, the tears trickled down the side of my cheeks and fell, loudly near my ear.

"Edward." I whispered.

I just wished he was here. I wanted him by my bed side, like he was when we were in Phoenix. I wanted him to tell me that he loved me. Oh, how I longed to hear his beautiful voice. I missed him so much. I wanted him holding me. Why wasn't he here? Was there something the others were keeping from me?

The machine on the side of me began beeping again, but as I noticed as it did, everything became brighter then it already was. The beeping became louder and soon the machineon the oppositeside of me started beepingalong with it. Just then, the sounds became more faint and distant. I was afraid. I heard the door swing open, but didn't even bother to look who it was, for everything around me was becoming brighter and brighter. I looked at the light, shining above my head and squinted as it too became brighter and brighter. Someone was tapping against the machines near me but I didn't bother to look at who it was. The brightness overcame me and then all too soon, it disappeared into the familiar dark water.

I was drowing, as I was that night in Phoenix. But this time, my Edward wasn't here to pull me out.

"Edward." I managed to whisper after the water was about to completely fold over me.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Thank you all for your awesome reviews. I know, i'm very sorry that the last chapter was so short. I hope this chapter isn't as short as that one. But I needed to get that one out, just so that I can get on with what happened to Bella. I know I said I would have at least 2 chapters up today, but i'm going to be traveling some where, and I can't get the second chapter out, yet. I'm still typing it and am not quite done. So hang in there, and i'm VERY sorry for the cliffhanger. I don't know, it's habit for me to end in cliffhangers now. I'm so sorry :'(_

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I ran back to the house after I had lost Bellas' scent some where on the inside of the forrest.

When I entered, Jasper stomped out into the living room, his face hard and unreadible. He too, for the first time, was thinking too much for me to comprehend what exactly was going on.

"Where did you go?" He asked, walking over to me.

I walked around him, annoyed. And then into the kitchen. He followed me.

"Edward." He said, taking a seat at one of the bar stools near the island. I watched him before walking back out into the living room. He followed and I turned around abruptly.

"What are you, Jasper? My mother? You know I was going to go, so I don't see the need for you to be so controlling." I said, loudly.

He backed up, a small smirk on his face.

"What could possibly be funny right now? Bellas' still missing and I haven't found her yet. This is driving me out of my mind." I screamed, louder.

The smirk on his face slowly subsided and turned into an uneven frown.

"Look," I said, walking up the stairs. "I'm sorry, Jasper. But why can't I find her? It's maddening not having her around. I even miss our arguments." I added as I continued to climb.

Jasper nodded. "I understand. But, why'd you go off without me? You know Bellas' just like a sister to me. I am just as worried as you are, Edward. Just remember that." He said, turning around and walking into the kitchen again.

I walked up the flight of stairs and reached my room.

I slowly shifted uncomfortably on the couch as I held the picture of Bella and I at prom. I scanned every bit of that tiny photo. I wished that Bella was here. And the thought of me losing her kept popping in and out of my head. I thought I was going to go mad with insanity.

I heard Alices' thoughts before she even entered the small meadow in the front of our home.

_Edward! _Her mind screamed.

I ran down the stairs and met her as she was about to open the door. I collided with her and she backed up as she tried to put her thoughts together for me, I wanted to know and she couldn't think straight.

_It's Bella. We found her. She's at the hospital. She's not doing good. _

"How long was she there?" I asked, panic in my voice.

Jasper came into the room then and stood next to Alice. He put his arm around her waist and she continued to stare at me.

_I had a vision that she was going to die. You must hurry, Edward._

"Die? But you said that she was," I stopped and looked at Jasper, who was looking at Alice, who was still looking at me.

_It changed Edward. Hurry._

"Go to her, Edward. Before it's too late." Jasper said, quickly.

I nodded and ran to the hospital.

I ignored the fact that I was flying at an un human pace to the front desk, and pounded on the little bell that laid there. A nurse in her early twenties eyed me down before speaking.

"Can I help you?" She asked, trying too hard to sound seductive.

_You beautiful person, you._

I didn't need this now, not today.

"Isabella Swan." I said as controlled as possible.

_Why would he want to see a girl like her, maybe if I follow him and she dies I can help him feel better. Maybe she's just his sister or something._

I rolled my eyes. "Isabella Swan." I said again, more sternly.

She sighed. "She's in room five-four-two."

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I could feel her gaze on me as I quickly hurried to the elevator.

_God, he's so handsome._

I rolled my eyes again and pushed the button for the second floor.

When the doors opened the sign directly in front of me read: _Critical Care Unit_

I shook my head in disgust and went down a long hallway. That's when I started hearing their thoughts.

_She's not going to make it. _

_Control her breathing. _

_Stay with us, dear._

_Refill the I.V._

_Someone get Doctor Cullen_

_Oh, Bella._

I ran faster as I heard the last thought. I turned abruptly into a small swinging door and nearly fell to my knees when I saw her.

"Bella!" I screamed.

One of the nurses came over to me and grabbed my shoulders. She tried to move me, with no luck. Carlisle walked in then.

"Doctor Cullen, this young man won't leave." The nurse said irritated.

"It's alright. He can stay." He said, calmly.

I shrugged her off of me and walked to Bellas' side.

The machine on the side of her was beeping off the line and it was quite irritating.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, with panic in every word that left my, quivering mouth.

Carilsle walked over to one of the doctors and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I got it from here, Ray." He said.

He nodded and walked out of the room, he shot a quick glance at Bella before he left.

_I hope he can save her, she doesn't look to good right now._

I growled when the door closed and Carlisle walked to the side of me.

"Edward, you must do it."

I looked at him questionably. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "Edward, stop playing games with me. You know exactly what I mean. She's going fast and I can't do anything about it. Make a decision." He said, looking deeply into my eyes.

I stared at him for a while until I heard Bellas' faint plea to anyone willing to listen.

"Please." She whispered.

Her eyes were closed and I knew she was fading fast. Her heart had slowed since I entered and I knew what I had to do.

_Edward, make a decision._

I looked at him and nodded.

I kissed her lips lightly and slowly moved her hair to the side. I looked atmy sweet, loving Bella forthe last time.

Carlisle made his way out of the room.

I knelt down beside her.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She moaned.

"I'm sorry." I said before pressing my lips to her chest.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_I know I said I would only have one chapter up today, but I couldn't resist. I just thought I'd make up for all my short chapters. I hope you enjoyed this. Unfourtunetly, this will be the last chapter I will be posting till maybe late tomorrow evening. I tried to get out of the party that we'll be going to, but my mom insisted that I go, only because I missed the little outing with them earlier. I'll have it up as soon as I can.This was by far the funnest one I wrote, even though Bella was about to die._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	17. Chapter 16

_Caution: This chapter is in Bellas' POV_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

I knew as soon as I felt his presence that my angel was coming to save me from the hell I was in. However, I didn't realize and wasn't ready for the pain that I was to expect from his being there.

At first my body was numb after I felt his teeth dig into my flesh, I was sure that it was going to be different with me but the tables soon turned when I felt the overwhelming pain that shot through every part of my already fragile body, and I couldn't contain the ear shattering scream that left my quivering lips.

My eyes remained closed and I could vaguely remember someone lifting mefrom the soft protection of the hospital bed and out into the open. I didn't know where they were taking me but I knew instantly that we were in Edwards' Volvo. The intoxicating scent of my precious Edward hit my body harder then the venom was.

I knew that Edward knew I was pain, not because he went through the transformation himself, but from the screams that echoed off his car walls.

I felt my body healing more quickly then I had hoped, making the pain more and more intense by the second. I could feel the venom pass slowly through my weak veins. I could feel the nauseating scent of my blood trickling out from my wound on my head. I couldn't breathe anymore and I thought I was going to die of suffocation.

We reached Edwards' house after a few minutes of my screams. He lifted me gently out of the car and ran me into the house. The familiar smell of the place caught my breathe in time to silence at least one of my loud screams. He placed me lightly on his leather couch. The pain became so unbareable that I didn't even try to hold back my screams anymore.

"Carlisle, can't you drug her or something? Give her something to ease the pain?" Edward begged.

I opened my eyes then and saw Carlisle and Edward standing to the side of me, Carlisle shaking his head slowly. Edwards' face was twisted into a mask of fear, sadness and pure guilt.

"Edward!" I screamed.

He looked down at me and knelt down beside the couch. He took my hand into his and kissed it gently. I tried to smile at him but another wave of pain hit me harder then before and I arched my back in agony. I looked over at Edward and he just continued to stare at me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered as I slowly leaned back into the couch.

I shook my head in disgust at his words. This is what I wanted. This is what I needed. He shouldn't be apologizing to me, I should be apologizing to him.

"I promise i'll make it up to you." He whispered again, before leaning in and kissing my drenched forehead.

The pain continued on for only two days, thank goodness. After I was sure the pain would never end it stopped all together.

I checked my surroundings and looked to see that I was still in the same place and in the same position as Edward had put me that night. I rubbed my eyes and looked down at my new transformed body.

I ran my fingers through my hair and noticed that it was much more thick. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms and noticed that they were full and no longer 'flabby' as I liked to put it. I lifted my shirt to find that my stomach had toned down a little. It didn't look that different but it was leaner then before. I got up quickly and ran into Edwards' bathroom.

I was shocked at what I saw at first and soon came to telling myself that what I saw would wear off with time. My eyes were what startled me. It was pitch black with a very noticeable red outline. My eyelashes were fuller and my lips were liquid soft. The cuts and bruises from that night had disappeared, and didn't even leave a mark. I touched my cheek with the back of my hand and smiled at myself, only to be startled at how white and straight my teeth had become.

There was a knock at the door, which made me jump.

"Yes?" I asked, sounding as composed as I could.

I could hear the low whispers of the Cullens outside the wooden door. I smiled in spite of myself and started opening it, only to stop enough to leave a small crack for my head to pop out.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

I saw Alice first and opened the door and jumped into her cold embrace.

"Oh, Bella. You look stunning. Welcome to the family." She said into my shoulder. I nodded in response.

She broke our hug and held me by the shoulders before turning me around to face the other Cullens.

Next was Jasper, then Emmett, Esme soon followed. Rosalie was in the back of Esme after I had stopped hugging her.

"Welcome to the family, sis." She winked at me before grabbing me into a hug bigger then any of them had given. I hugged her back in return and smiled.

We chattered on and on for a couple of minutes before realization hit me. Edward was no where to be found. I looked at Alice skeptically and before I could let out a word I heard his melodic voice at the doorway. I turned and looked to find him leaning against the door with my favorite crooked smile planted on his god-like face. I jumped up in joy and ran over to him.

"Edward!" I screamed before jumping on to him, making us fall into the open hallway.

I heard small chuckles coming from inside the room and then they faded as they all started walking out one by one. Emmett hit me in the shoulder and winked at me before he ran closely behind Rosalie, who was already walking down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as I rolled off of him and started to get up.

I looked down at him when I stood and smiled. "Better then ever. I feel wonderful." I said before turning around in a slow circle.

He grabbed me by the waist as I was about to do another little spin. I smiled at this and he pressed his lips lightly to mines.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered into my neck.

"I love you too." I said.

He led me down the stairs, slowly.

Something was wrong, I could feel it.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. But I had major drama's this weekend (No questions). I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow. No promises, but i'll try. I'll try to get into where Dolyn went and what is bothering Edward in the next chapter. I haven't decided if it will be in Edwards' POV (which i'm leaning towards.) or Bellas'. You'll see sooner or later. I hope you enjoyed this._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	18. Author's Note: PLEASE READ

Hey All,

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I love them all. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to put Chapter 16 up. Hopefully there won't be any more delays (except for the one i'll get to).

I'm sorry to report that I won't be able to get the next chapter up for abouta week. My mom decided that I spend more time doing more productive things, like homework, instead of writing on here. So, i'm not going to be able to post any chapters anytime soon. I'm really, super sorry. Especially since Iended the last one with a cliffy.

Parents can be harsh sometimes, but I think it's good for me. I have been going on here a lot, making everyone in this house PARANOID! I'll be sure to at least start writing Chapter 17 down, somewhere, so that as soon as I get my computer privilages back, i'll be able to put down everything.

I'm VERY sorry about this. Please don't HATE me!I beg you!

Signed,  
Nikkah


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The look on Bella's face when she saw me was priceless. She looked so beautiful; words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked when she stepped out of that bathroom.

Her hair had a certain glow to it. It seemed thicker and more full. Her eyes were sinister and full of lust. All of her features seemed to intensify. Her skin looked velvety and milk-like. Her lips were still full and plump but the pink color I grew to love seemed to tone down a bit. I couldn't help but hold my breath when she stepped out of the bathroom and into the arms of my family members. She looked amazing.

I was walking her down the stairs when I felt her looking at me. When I turned to her I knew she could tell something was wrong about me.

Alice had grumbled around the first half of the second day that I looked worried about something. I was.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" She asked. Her voice flowed over me like water. I was surprised when I caught a scent of her and it overwhelmed every part of my vampire body.

I walked her over to one of our many couches and sat her down. I slipped next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Let's not worry about me right now."

She glared at me before a grin escaped her lucious lips.

I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and planted a tiny kiss on those beautiful lips of hers. I could feel the grin on them grow bigger and I smiled in return.

When we finally parted after a long five seconds she leaned into the couch and place her hand on top of mines again. I grabbed it in response.

"I don't know how to put it." She said slowly, as if she was choosing the right words before it actually left her mouth.

I leaned in and pressed my lips at the hollow of her neck.

"What is it, Love?" I whispered.

She giggled. "I think I might be thirsty."

I looked up at her, amusement in my eyes. "Is that all? We'll have to fix that then."

"Is it normal for me to be feeling this way?" She asked uncomfortably shifting in her seat.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap.

"Yes, it is." I said smoothly.

She smiled at this and lowered her head so she was level with my face. I took her face into my hands and she closed her eyes as I did so.

"I love you Bella Swan, and It was hell watching you go through that." I said leaning in and taking her lips into mines again.

She kissed me back.

We parted when we heard a fake cough coming from the stairs. I looked up to find Alice leaning against the railing, staring down at us.

_Carlisle was wondering if Bella was hungry._

I slipped Bella off of my lap and stood up, she followed, wrapping her arms around my own. I smiled down at her and walked towards Alice.

"She is, and I plan on bringing her hunting soon." I said, walking swiftly pass her and up towards my bedroom again.

_Aww, I want to come._

"Would you like to come, Alice?" Bella asked politely.

I shook my head at her but she ignored me and walked down to where Alice was still standing.

"If you don't mind. I haven't eaten since the start of your transformation."

Bella gasped and hugged Alice so tight I could practically see her eyes popping out of her head.

"Okay Bella. Try not to kill me now." She said in a hoarse voice.

I walked down to them and pried Bella off of her.

"If I could cry." She said sounding out of breath.

I took her into my arms. "We were all worried about you, Bella. Even Rosalie, even though it didn't seem like it."

"So, about the hunt?" Alice asked, shifting slightly so she was now leaning against the railing, her hands crossed over her chest.

"We'll go get changed, since Bella is in the same clothes we had put her in." I said, looking her up and down.

She mimicked me and squealed in disgust.

"I can't believe it! Edward Mason Cullen! You bought me clothes, AGAIN!" She screamed.

Alice managed to slip past her and go into her bedroom.

"It wasn't me. Well, it sort of was. But, I couldn't have you stay in your hospital gown throughout your transformation." I said, a slight smirk on my face.

She stormed past me and walked into 'our' bedroom.

"I can't believe him!" She yelled, over and over again.

I could hear the stomps coming from her feet and my smile grew wider.

I walked into the bedroom to find her sitting down on my couch, her face turned so she wasn't exactly facing me. I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek. She didn't look up like I intended her to. In fact she brushed my hand away and turned her head in the opposite direction. I did it again, but this time taking her face into my hands, as I did while we were in the living room.

"Bella, are you still mad at me? I mean, you can't be walking around with mediocre clothes."

She looked up at me. I took a seat beside her and pulled her into me.

"I am mediocre." She whispered.

I was shocked. The most beautiful person in the whole entireworld was telling me she felt mediocre. Even aftera transformation that makespeople more amazingly beautiful.

"You are NOT mediocre, you hear me." I said, sternly.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I just don't understand why I feel that way. I think its cause I'm around you." She said, poking me with her index finger.

I laughed at this and rubbed my chest, where she had poked. I faked a pained face and she got up and stood in front of me.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Alice is probably waiting for us."

I stood and walked over to her, I placed a light kiss on her cheek and walked to my dresser.

Alice, Bella and I ran through the Forrest. I was surprised when Bella managed to stay at least a foot in front of me while we ran. Alice was laughing the whole time. She stopped abruptly at one point and waited for me to stand next to her.

"You can smell it too, can't you?" I asked, placing my hand on the small of her back.

She nodded. "It's weird. I can even feel the blood flowing in its veins."

Alice walked on the opposite side of Bella and nudged her arm.

"Go ahead, Bella. Let your instincts take over. It'll come naturally." She whispered.

Bella nodded and slowly started into the thick brush. I took a step to follow her and Alice grabbed my arm.

_Let her do it, Edward. She won't get hurt._

I growled at her, but her hand still stayed firmly on my arm. I rolled my eyes.

_Edward, c'mon. You can't protect her forever; she'll have to do somethings on her own, let this be one of them._

I sighed and stepped back.

We waited and listened for Bella for about twenty minutes. After much anticipation, she returned, wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve. I smiled and ran over to her.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"It was a thrill. And," She stopped, and smiled at Alice, who was smiling also.

"What?" I asked.

"I think I might have found my um, 'power'" She said, with a slight giggle in her voice.

"Well, what is it?"

She knew she was annoying me, but she continued to keep her mouth shut. Alice was no help either. She shut me out of her mind.

Bella started running towards the house again, but I caught her and hugged her my tight embrace.

"Tell me, please." I begged, looking deeply into her eyes.

She started blinking her eyes at me and I noticed my knees started to buckle and my arms loosen around her waist. She put her hands on my arms and put her lips to my ear.

"Let me go, please." She said softly.

For some weird reason, I obeyed her. I looked at her, dumbfounded. She started laughing and ran towards the house. This time, I couldn't help but notice I was stuck; my feet wouldn't move and my eyes were locked on some dumb squirrel, eating a small acorn.

When I finally managed to move, I knew what her 'power' was. I ran back to the house as fast as I could.

Bella was waiting patiently on the couch we had sat at earlier, her legs crossed and a small grin on her lovely face.

"That wasn't very nice." I said, running over to her and scooping her up into me.

"Isn't it cool, though. I can mesmerize people." She exclaimed.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Well, I got my computer privilages back! I'm so happy! I'm sorry that I left you all hanging for a while. I'm planning on writing one more chapter just to sum up where Dolyn went and everything. I'm sorry if Bella's power is so KORNY! All the good idea's were taken by all theGOOD authors ;) I seriously didn't mean to let any of you, who were hoping for a better power, down. I truly am sorry. But, I'm planning on having the last chapter up sometime this week. I think I might have one, but I don't know. I may have gotten my computer privilages back but I still have restrictions right now, for instense, I can'tstay on longer then 2 hours, which SUCKS! I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, even if Bella's power wasn't very good._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


	20. Chapter 18

_Caution: This chapter is in Dolyn's POV_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

She looked unbelieveably like my precious Celene. Her hair, her eyes even the blush that rushed to her cheeks. Her smile, her voice, everything about her reminded me of Celene, the only women I _could_ ever love, the only women I _will_ ever love.

I was running to the old cottage out near the Washington border into Idaho. It was Celene and I's favorite place to get away from all the worries life chose to give us. It was the only place we could be ourselves and not act like total outsiders. It was the only place we could go to get away from James and his damned coven.

I thought about Celene for a while; her beauty, her unatural grace, her ability to love me unconditionally, her strength. How I missed her. Then slowly thoughts of Bella floated into my head.

I tried asking myself questions that I knew I didn't know the answers to.

Why did I let her live? She was nothing to me. Nothing but some love-struck little girl, who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Why did I care so much about her to save her from Victoria, my leader, the only person left of James. I knew James was a bad person. He was awful but, how could I come to hate my own brother. Was that normal?

Why did she look so much like Celene. It was kind of scary how much she resembled her. When I first saw Bella, I thought Celene had come back from the dead, but as soon as I read her mind I knew that it couldn't have been her.

Then it hit me, I knew why I let her live, why I saved her life, why I helped her.

When we were in the shed that used to be my secret hiding spot with Celene, her wounds were so bad her heart was slowing every minute. I couldn't just watch her die. So I decided to bring her to someone who I knew would take good care of her, someone who wouldn't ask questions, someone who would take away the pain. That doctor friend of hers, his mind was practically a hospital.

A knock came at the door, interrupting my thoughts and made me slightly jump in surprise, I was so focused on the answers that I had finallly managed to get that I didn't even hear the person walking up to my door way.

I walked quietly over to the door and opened it. I looked around at first then finally looked down when I noticed a small gasp come from the tiniest five year old I had ever seen. He had a crumpled newspaper in his hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

Anear-shatteringscream came from the tiny boy. He dropped the newspaper and took off on his bike, practically leaving a trail of dirt behind him.

I sighed and bent over to pick the paper up.

I scanned through it until I came upon an article from Forks.

I read: _Doctor Carlisle Cullen was recognized yesterday for taking in Isabella Swan, a patient of his who was badly hurt and in need for a good physician. Swan was admitted into the Forks hospital about four days ago, where she was said to be badly injured. Her injuries included a broken ankle, a couple of broken ribs and a fractured wrist._

I sat down on the rocking chair near the east window and continued to read.

_Swan was also stabbed with a thirteen inch stick that went straight through one of her kidneys. The doctors don't know how Swan could've lasted that long for the person who was said to have dropped her off at the E.R. stated that she got the wound a couple of hours ago. Cullen was helpful enough tolend her his own home as a place for recooperation.Bella, as many people call her, lives with her Police Chief father, Charlie Swan who was away on business during the incident. Doctor Cullen is a very well known person in the small town of Forks. He is one of the youngest doctors in Washington, making him very well-known with the ladies. We would like to congratulate Dr. Cullen and wish Ms. Swan a healthy life for her many years to come._

I let out a loud breath before leaning back into the rocking chair. It creaked until I finally figured out what I was going to do.

I sat up and ran out of the cottage, grabbing my coat on my way out.

I could hear the Cullen's thoughts before I even ran onto the unpaved road, leading to their home.

_Ooh! I can't wait._

_When's the date?_

_When did this happen?_

_God, she's the most beautiful person I have ever seen, where have you been all my life?_

One of the thoughts got cut short when I realized I was already in the small meadow in front of their house.

Before I could call Bella's name, which I was dreading just because her vampire boyfriend was certainly going to kill me, I was struck, very hard, by a white figure. When I gained my sight back I was being lifted from my fallen position. He threw me against a near by tree, which shook it enough for a few thousand birds to fly out from the shelter of the leaves. I slid down the trunk of the tree and landed with a thud on the ground. He punched me in the face, which I had to say hurt pretty bad. I hadn't felt pain like that since the last fight with my brother. I stood and instinctively thrusted my hand out towards his chest. He flew backwards landing directly in the front of the porch right at Bella's feet. The porch broke where he had fell and pieces of wood and debri went flying in all directions. I knew I had hit him pretty hard because when he tried to get up he wobbled a little. By the third try he finally managed to stand still. He was about to charge me again but Bella held him back.

"Bella, let me go!" He screamed.

She continued to restrain him. I was about to go over and help her when she stepped in front of him.

"Emmett! Jasper!"

I didn't know who those men were but as soon as the first male stepped out of the door I knew why she had called them.

"Can you hold him, please." She said, to my surprise very calmly.

He nodded and took hold of him and held him in a hold that I saw on the WWF once. The other male grabbed his arms and pulled it behind his back. They seemed to be having a hard time restraining him but they also looked like they could manage.

"Bella! Come back here right now! You are not going anywhere until I finish, damn it Jasper let go of my arms!" He yelled as Bella started walking over to me.

She turned on her heels and started for Edward again. When she reached him she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Just stay here, I'll be back." She said calmly.

The rage that over took his face scared me but Bella didn't even seem fazed by it. In fact, she was laughing to herself as she walked over to me. He continued to scream her name but this time, she ignored him.

She stopped about a foot from where I was standing, her arms crossed and the smile completely wiped off her face.

"What are you doing here, Dolyn?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

I put my hands into my pockets and rocked uncomfortably.

"I saw the article in the newspaper about you." I said softly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, is that all?"

I looked up at her and noticed the familiar red around her eyes that I had now grown accustomed to seeing in a new vampire.

"No, how are you doing? Are you alright?" I asked.

She looked back at Edward, who was still trying to squirm out of Emmett and Jasper's hold on him. She looked back at me, amusement in her eyes.

"Better then usual. You?" She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "Couldn't be better." I said, patting the sides of me.

She nodded and started to look at the ground, ignoring Edward's demands to let him go then she looked up at me, the amusement in her eyes were gone, in it's place was sadness and grief.

"Why?" She asked.

Edward stopped screaming.

I knew and understood her question even if it was only one word.

"I didn't have a good enough reason before, about why I didn't just kill you like I was supposed to."

She winced and stepped back a little. Edward started squirming again.

"But I realized as the days went on that I didn't want to have to see Celene die all over again. It was hard enough the first time and if I were to be the one who had killed_ you_, I couldn't bare to live knowing that in some small way, I had killed Celene also."

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if I put you through hell. I just wanted to come here and apologize to you in person." I said.

She nibbled on her bottom lip for a while and then finally looked up at me. "I understand, now. Thank you for coming here, though. I thought it would be uncomfortable but I'm glad that you came."

She stepped towards me once again and hugged me very cautiously. I hugged her back instinctively.

The snarl that came from Edward didn't bother Bella, but it scared the hell out of me so I parted from her and smiled weakly.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said, finally.

I cocked and eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? I kidnapped you, held you hostage and almost had you killed. A thank you is not needed in this situation."

She laughed softly. "But you saved me from Victoria, give yourself some credit."

I shook my head. "I didn't do it for you."

She tilted her head again.

"I did it for my Celene."

She smiled. "I see. What do you plan on doing after this?"

I looked up at the sky. "I plan on moving to Europe, I've always wanted to start my own coven there, I think it'll be good for me."

"That's awesome." She said brightly.

"Yeah."

I looked at Edward who had managed to get one hand free from the guys hold on him.

"Well, I should get going, your boyfriend looks like he's getting through them."

She turned to look at Edward. "Fiance." She added.

I nodded. "I wish you the best of luck."

"And you." She said.

I turned and started running, looking back only once to see Edward running to Bella, who had a small grin on her face.

_I can't believe you did that. _

_Oh stop it. Let's go inside. I want to show you the colors I picked for the dresses._

I smiled and accelerated into no where.

* * *

_Hey All,_

_Well, here it is, my last chapter. I can't believe I actually finished my first FanFic. I thought I wouldn't be able to make it. I'm happy that I got good feedback from all of you. Thank you again for taking the time to read The Unexpected. Some 'people' that I know want me to write a sequel, but I really doubt it. I mean, there's nothing else to add to this story, well, except for Bella and Edward's wedding. But I don't know. Check my profile, I added some things there explaining some complicated things that people were confused about. Bella's power, Dolyn's power. Pretty much everything that I found confusing to write down. _

_On a final note, if you thought that I should have had the last chapter in someone else's POV (Edward or Bella) let me know and i'll try to write this chapter in there POV (if I get enough reviews from those of you who wanted it). Sorry if you thought it was going to be in one of there POV's. But I thought since Dolyn was in this, I wanted him to have his part in the story, even if it was just one chapter :)_

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
Your Nikkah_


End file.
